An increasing number of Internet of Things (IoT) devices, and other smart devices, include independent network connectivity. Such connectivity facilitates enhanced functionality, remote control, and other improvements. To provide such connectivity, however, mobile service providers need to support an increasing number of IoT services, often across multiple industry segments, such as automotive, utility meters, vending machines, and healthcare. Managing the associated traffic volume and maintaining the identity of originators and targets of network transmissions has become more challenging.
Accordingly, what is needed are new techniques for traffic management to aid in providing service for increased numbers of connected devices and associated traffic.